


Satan-chan wants to date.

by Squiglemouse



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lewd Hand Holding, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Taro's a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiglemouse/pseuds/Squiglemouse
Summary: Sure she shouldn't have cared enough to feel the need to pump herself up. But there she was pushing her breasts up into a a more presented manner. Nicest victory underwear cladding her curvy body just in case. Followed up by a generous teasing of her blonde curls and a practiced smile in the mirror “That's it girls we need to be in top form.”  The words leaving her mouth as she lightly bounced on her toes to make sure everything was “ship shape”.





	1. Doki Doki Bento

**Author's Note:**

> So this work has been inspired by some artwork that I saw on twitter.  
> Specifically it's by https://twitter.com/okanra_mob
> 
> So please if you liked this at all give that artist some love. Without having seen that this wouldn't have been written.

Ryo was sure of it, this strategy would work she thought as she dolled herself up in the mirror. Cheeks flushing a light pink as her thoughts turned towards Akira. She's done the base layer of moisturizer and then applied foundation with a bit of contouring and highlighting. A bit of eye liner into a nice wing and hint of mascara to add volume to her already long lashes. Oh and for a nice little finishing touch some of the lipstick Jenny had suggested. Zenon had joked it was dog dick red the first time Jenny wore it. Jenny wore a vicious grin when she gave him a swift kick to the crotch and told him to keep such comments to himself.

 

Sure she shouldn't have cared enough to feel the need to pump herself up. But there she was pushing her breasts up into a a more presented manner. Nicest victory underwear cladding her curvy body just in case. Followed up by a generous teasing of her blonde curls and a practiced smile in the mirror “That's it girls we need to be in top form.” The words leaving her mouth as she lightly bounced on her toes to make sure everything was “ship shape”.

 

She had rushed down the stairs to where she had left things mostly prepared and ready to go. A triple layer bento sat out with each layer separate. In the first she took a heaping serving of fresh rice from the rice maker, before laying nori in the shape of wings and a halo on it. The second was more complex with individual cells, the first small one she filled with Strawberry she cut into a heart shape. The next was a mixture of julienned carrots and finely chopped cabbage, small sealed container by it with dressing. Finally she finished it off with a set of Apple bunnies... with a couple baby bunnies for good measure. Ryo smiled wide as she bit her lips, a slight tint to her cheeks.

 

In the last layer though she was pulling out all the stops. She had insisted to her mother that certain things had to be bought. And so last night she had set out on the journey to learn to make fried Ebi. The first half a dozen had been inedibly hard. The next six however had come out perfect and she had set them aside for her operation: “Doki Doki Bento”. So the six perfectly prepared ebi were lain out. In the next form she had prepared something over night, four marinated eggs molded into heart shapes. Ryo didn't like half measures, even if she didn't tell the truth that she wanted someone readily.

 

Still she felt confident of her bento until she thought of the lack of drinks. Outwardly cursing herself for not thinking of that ahead of time the plan shifted. She would simply have to pick up some at lunch, or perhaps she could get him to buy some. Ryo groaned a bit thinking of that, knees shaking slightly as she leaned on the counter. Here she was, Satan, leader of the strongest group of delinquents. Swooning over a boy that didn't have it in him to hurt a fly.

 

Not that she would let Akira find out about that. Eyes narrowing darkly at the very idea before catching sight of the clock and panicking. She needed to be on her way to school now if she was going to catch him “by chance” on his way to school from the opposite direction. So she grabbed her bags and the bento. Careful to move quickly but not shake her masterpiece up. It might not ruin the taste but the message was for him! There's no way he could miss this she thought slipping her shoes on and dashing out the front door.

 

Half an hour later and she caught sight of his tell tale all black school outfit and helmet astride a black motorcycle. She waved to him with her right hand trying to hold back a bit of her excitement when he slowed down and stopped by her. “Good morning Ryo-chan! You're up bright and early today too. Here I thought I was the only one who was like this consistently.”

 

Ryo couldn't help but smile a bit dumb. This man was definitely the only one in the world she would be a woman for if this quaking heart was anything to go by. “Well I wanted to try making some new things for a bento... but I accidentally went overboard and made too much.” Her words were carefully chosen, no chance for him to mistake the next bit as anything less than the invitation it was. Lighting her face into a smile she scurried to his side grabbing his arm and pressing it to her. Oh she could feel that warm flesh so close to her breasts. Why wouldn't he just touch her already? “Oh I know! I made so much why don't we share lunch! I promise it'll be better than that smelly cafeteria.” Ryo teased with a gentle laugh and poking at his side. Oh fuck those sides of his felt like rock she thought, wondering if he would let her worship at him like an altar when they started dating.

 

Akira looked uncertain for a moment while he was thinking it over. Ryo found herself staring a bit more intently as if to say “don't you dare say no.”. Finally after what felt like a small eternity he nodded and lifted his helmet off his head. “Alright that sounds nice, but in exchange I'll take you to school. Here.” His helmet was held out for her and she blinked a bit. She had expected him to maybe walk with her but this, this was way better. Snatching the full face helmet she put it on quickly. It smelled like him Ryo thought. Her legs straddling the seat behind him and arms wrapping around his chest. Oh this was the best, right now she could openly leer behind the safety of this heavily tinted helmet and feel him up.

 

“Don't be nervous, promise I'm an amazing rider!” Akira spoke up to her, had she been shaking? Ohhh it was that tic... she had been laughing softly again. The way she often did when things were going her way. So Ryo did what she always did best. She lied.

 

“A bit, nervous. It's my first time on a motorcycle.” Letting her hands relax she knew Akira would tell her to tighten them and that was when she could really dig in.

 

“Ryo-chan you gotta hold tighter.” His feet were solidly in a A formation to steady them as his hands grabbed hers. Guiding them to hold tighter around him, smaller pale hands grasping the opposite side tightly. “That's the ticket! Don't tell anyone we did this though, heh.” Engine roaring to life they made it to school in only a few minutes.

 

They decided there that the answer was to meet on the roof for lunch. Akira was a known good boy and Ryo had rapidly wormed her way into the good side of each teacher. So getting access was easy. Throwing money at the problem also helped.

 

Ryo had decided very quickly that she did not like classes today. She had very few with Akira and even worse she saw how some other girls looked at him. Still today was her win, lunch with just the two of them! Her heart fluttered as she put the dark thoughts of what to do to those others.

 

Like that she went through her day on auto pilot. No flaws or errors and being very careful to not mess up her appearance. Finally after hours of patience the bell rang for lunch. Ryo had wanted to vault for it and dash to the roof, but she needed to keep some secrets. So she walked slowly, and perhaps god was merciful today because she ran into Akira as well. So they simply walked together in a pleasant silence.

 

At the door to the roof she used a key given just to her to open the door. It was sunny and cool out today, perfect weather as they sat down. Slowly she unveiled her bento, eye's locked onto his face as the food came into view. Oh that look was new, astonishment? Ryo was pretty sure that was it and then Akira saw the apple rabbits and lost it.

 

“Ryo-chan you did all of this?!? You're incredible... you're going to make an amazing mom some day.” That soft smile gracing his features and Ryo was lost. This boy was their sun and right now she was basking in his light. Ryo knew his past, that the compliment and talk of mom's was taboo with him. So for him to say that to her was something special.

 

So they ate together. Akira would end up eating the lions share while Ryo picked at a bit of this and that. Not at all displeased at how Akira had beamed. It was then she noticed he had left behind the rabbit apples.

 

“Ryo-chan, did you know rabbits are my favorite animal? I mean probably not it'd be silly to think you did... thank you for this. I know in theory I could ask the Makimura's for a bento in the morning, but it's hard. Thanks.” Score two for Ryo, she learned that rabbit's were his favorite animal, but who the fuck were the Makimura's? His last name was Fudo. That was when thankfully it clicked. Akira wasn't living on his own and it burned.

 

Oh how it burned inside them while she got up and slowly settled to his side. “Akira, can I hug you?” Voice tentative and not pushing him. Akira just nodded before opening his arms for a hug. Oh and there it was, a mutual hug. Granted she couldn't really unload her full hug lest she risk her cover, but still he could squeeze with the best.

 


	2. I'm Satan bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had been all for it till she recalled that Miki would be there too. “Ruin my fantasies why don't you... I'll show you who's the Devil you imp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a long arse break we return. Keep in mind Satan-chan is going to be a mostly lighthearted affair. Some degree of mature subject of course but nothing like the bloodbath of the series.

Today had started like any other day for her. Get up early, make a fabulous lunch. Hightail it to the other side of school to meet Akira on his way in. Perfectly normal “I want to date you” things.

 

Unfortunately Ryo's mood was ruined internally the second she saw another person walking with Akira. Short brown hair, vaguely athletic appearance an overall plain looking girl. So what pray tell did she think she was doing sniffing around Ryo's man? Sure she might even be cute in the eyes of some, but this? This meant war. Ryo's hands reflexively clenched as she waited for Akira to notice and call out to her. To his credit he noticed her the moment he turned the corner with a smile and calling out to her.

 

“Ryo-chan!” Ryo was slowly turning around to face him, lips titled up into a smile as she waved back and tilted her head. Even going so far as making eye contact with her would be nemesis. Every single thought running through her head “That's right you thieving bitch, look how cute I am. He's MINE.” Suddenly Akira was right in front of her, tugging her into a tight hug. “Oh... that was nice.” Every malicious thought getting overwritten with the Akira's touch. His soft musky odor hitting her like a bat to the head.

 

She stood shock still in his arms, forgetting to greet back before suddenly realizing she had been very very silent. Face lighting up in a deep red flush. Fuck that bitch had seen it and was grinning a bit. Ryo resisted snapping and calling her a fucking fatty. It wasn't true of course, but it could still ruin any young woman's day. The next words out of the girls mouth made her slightly more relieved... but only just.

 

“So who's this beauty Akira? And why was I not introduced to her before now?” The girls voice was teasing as she playfully glared at Akira. He only now realized how long he had held her and let go sheepishly. “Fuck fuck fuck this bitch!” Ryo's thoughts ran maliciously at losing his contact.

 

“I should introduce you two, sorry.” Akira was rubbing the back of his head. Ryo couldn't help but gulp a bit and commit the nervous apologetic Akira to memory. It would definitely be helping her later tonight. “So uh, Ryo-chan this is my friend Miki, she's like a sister to me. Miki this is Ryo-chan, and she is amazing at cooking... you should see what she's made before! Apple bunnies!”

 

Ryo processed this new information meticulously while going through standard pleasantries. “A pleasure to meet you miss Miki.” The voice in her head however was nothing but vulgarity involving baseball bats. So this Miki wasn't seen by him as a girl, that was score one. The problem is she had also known him long enough to be called with such familiarity. She also wasn't biologically related but was seen as family. Ryo's poor little brain scrambled to figure out how best to deal with this.

 

More irritatingly Miki suggested they should all hang out after school. On the one hand, after school time in Akira's company, and if she was lucky maybe she could lock lips. Yes, this was a workable conclusion. She would just need to find a way to ditch the bitch. “It would be a pleasure to meet Akira's family.”

 

To his credit Akira seemed genuinely enthused at the idea she would want to come meet the Makimura's. Poor boy didn't even seem to understand the lengths Ryo would go to make them a couple. Numerous (violent and poorly conceived) plans in a notebook at home would testify to it.

 

Miki started talking again, saying they should meet after school. Ryo had of course readily agreed to that. Any chance to spend more time with Akira. With luck she might be able to ditch the other girl. As they arrived at the gates she sprinted off saying she forgot something and she had to prepare some stuff for her club.

 

“Good and don't come back to darken my doorstep”; Ryo thought darkly . Before turning and leaning towards Akira on her tip toes. “So then we'll meet for lunch as normal, yes?” She had turned her honey tone to an eleven to help make sure she would get private time with him.

 

Akira broke into a toothy smile and nodded. Oof there it was and Ryo felt blinded. “Absolutely, I wouldn't miss one of your bentos even if it poured rain!” In this moment she felt like cotton candy, melting in Akira's presence. Only to anyone else she would have beaten the shit out of them.

 

Ryo's posture closed in on itself as the excitement built up inside till she was finally far enough from Akira to safely let out a quiet cheer. “Fuck yes! Eat shit Miki! He'll always choose me first.” Her lips upturned into a Cheshire grin of happiness before entering her classroom.

 

Classes themselves were... well they were dull. There had been a reason why Ryo had become a delinquent and it was because she didn't get the stimulation she needed from these courses alone. That had changed when she encountered Akira. Covertly during the course of an especially dull social studies lesson she sent a quick message to her parents that she would be home late. They had been far too happy to let her do as she pleased once her grades had come back from the toilet and she was behaving well.

 

And so she spent the time till lunch thinking of what activities they might do. Perhaps Akira would like to go skating. The corner of her mind that was a bit raunchier suggested a hotel visit. She had been all for it till she recalled that Miki would be there too. “Ruin my fantasies why don't you... I'll show you who's the Devil you imp.” Her tone mumbled in frustration as she rounded the last corner of the stairwell to the roof. The metal door already open with Akira holding it like he had been expecting her.

 

“Hey there Ryo-chan! Looks like classes were long for you, eh?” His smile was genuine while he commented on the slight frown that graced Ryo's features.

 

There it was, that smile. The soft boy who did all the things just right and always gave her such a bubbly feeling. “Mmm nothing that bad Akira... but you look hungry.” Blue eyes twinkled with mirth as she eyed him up. Only to be slightly startled when he quickly approached. Arms circling her waist, one under her ass.

 

“If I am. It's only because your cooking blows everyone else's out of the water!” His face getting uncomfortably close to her own dragging a slight blush to her pale features.

 

Shyly and submissively (When the fuck had that become a part of Ryo?) she turned her head down and away. Trying in vain to hide her blush as Akira set them into the shade. Peering back at him as she scooted away just enough to let the visual signs disappear she remarked shyly. “If you like them that much...” Her face flushing even darker red as her thoughts twisted along a more risque “then make me yours.”

 

She noticed Akira staring at her. Face scrunching up in an emotion she often saw on him but didn't really get herself. “Hey... Ryo? Are you okay?” Teeth gently biting at her own lips in response to this line of question as she fell back against a wall for support. “I mean... you're really red... Is...” He paused face screwing itself into one of thought. “If you're sick then we should take you to the nurse...?” His voice trailed off.

 

Panic blossomed in Ryo's breasts. She could feel the chance to be in his room (maybe alone if she was lucky, she did always carry protection just in case). “No!” Her face warped in panic still covered in a red flush before realizing what she said and shying in on herself. “... I mean... I... I do want to meet them...” To emphasize this her right hand snaked out, settling itself with a slight tremor on Akira's right hand.

 

The moment languished in silence for a bit till Ryo finally felt comfortable looking up. What she saw shocked her a bit, Akira's face had a faint blush. Seeing this response she steeled her resolve. Slowly she crept closer to his sitting form in silence. Trying to interlock her fingers with his larger hand. Ryo remarked softly to herself “so warm... it's like an oven”. From her perspective it was nice, she hated the cold after all.

 

Like always though her happiness was despoiled. The sound of a bell breaking them out of their mutual trances. An air of awkwardness smothering them as Akira stammered about needing to get to class. For a moment she stood alone. Rage threatening to boil over before it twisted into something ugly and sad. “Fuck you too god...” Her whispered fury threatening to consume her good child act.

 

Bzzt... bzzt. It was her phone, scowling she pulled it out. Thinking darkly if Zennon was asking her to come back she just might do it if only to kick his ass. The message she got was from Akira. Telling her to meet him after school so they could go together. Her heart fell out as she fell softly to her butt. “I didn't ruin anything.... fuck I... I don't want him to hate me...”

 

So she resumed her classes. The rest of the day passing in a haze as she tried to process how to handle everything. How had she even met him in the first place? It had been that night that Sirene had called her out, saying she had met a man that should absolutely be recruited. Frankly she had been disgusted at how she seemed to gush over this “Amon”. Have some pride as a singular person she had thought.

 

She hadn't expected to get hurt and for a bystander to protect her. After all it had been a rival gangs trap that she had fallen into trying to shave time with shortcuts. It had resulted in a broken right forearm and one of the bastards gloating that he would take the illustrious Satan as his bride. Out of nowhere a black and brown blur had appeared. Fists and fury like only the best of her group could do.

 

That had been the moment she had met Akira. Covered in bruises and in pain. They had been strangers and truthfully how many strangers had she hurt? All the same he scooped her combative self from the ground and taken her to a hospital astride his bike. Somewhere along that ride she had started to look at him differently. He was all sharp angles and brute in body. But his heart was worn so painfully on his sleeve it was pathetic. He was pathetic.

 

They had been trains passing in opposite directions. So she had gotten with Jenny to change that. Of course her parents had been thrilled in the near sudden change of their wild child.

 

Then the familiar ringing broke her out of her thoughts. Anxiety and excitement settling into the pit of her belly. The sound of her feet on tiled floors before she exited out to the founders statue. Akira sitting astride his black bike with a smile as he called. “Ryo-chan! C'mon! Miki is gonna be late due to practice.”

 

With practiced ease she slid up behind him. Nervously wrapping arms about his waist, the sound of the engine roaring to life as she fought the desire to lay her head across his broad back. Men, women... none of them had ever done anything for her till Akira. This tingling was still so new, so strange. At first she had hated it. “Make sure to hold on tight Ryo!” The butterflies came back with a vengeance as she used this as an excuse to try and meld her body with his. It wouldn't work obviously, but it couldn't hurt to try and make him aware of her femininity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta reader Harloq. Making sure these are much more readable.


	3. Taro Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to my ever present beta for dealing with me trying to do multiple works and multiple chapters at a given time.   
> Thank you Harloq.

Ryo hadn't been exactly sure what to make of this trip. On one hand meeting the family was the first step to joining the family. Sure that was skipping a few steps but hey, carpe diem. So she kept focused on Akira's wide back. Fighting the faint urge to start running her hands up his strong feeling chest. Maybe she could nip at his ear?

 

Before she knew it and had finally decided that yes in fact she did really want to touch and kiss his ear they had arrived. Ruining her chance at a captive audience. Internally she cursed a bit as Akira got off the bike before turned to help her off. Okay so maybe her luck wasn't so bad she considered with a coy smile directed at Akira.

 

“So uh... Ryo I just want to give you a heads up. My younger brother uh... he might ask some inappropriate questions.” The way he scratched at the back of his head while looking back was another memory worthy image. The subtle nervousness only serving to make the fire in her belly burn brighter.

 

“Oh? I'm sure he can't be too bad.” Her smile spread wide as his hand took her own. Gently helping her down from an admittedly large bike. Skirt fluttering a bit in the wind as Akira led her up the drive, garage door open and waiting his ride.

 

Blinking for a moment Ryo realized there was probably a second bike in the garage. Albeit covered by a tarp. “So uh... your little brother rides too?” She tried to pry subtly, Akira froze for a moment before relaxing. If she wasn't so well versed in paying attention to him she might have missed it.

 

“Nah, that's my other brother... He's a bit of a problem child.” An evasive answer. Ryo wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of withheld information. “I'd show you his bike but he gets mad when others touch his stuff.” A slightly tired smile spread across his face as he put the kickstand down.

 

Still she could deal with Akira having some secrets. It was only fair given her dozens of secrets. Still she couldn't help but clench her now empty hands slightly. His behavior wasn't any less nervous or endearing she thought. “So uh... I do really mean it... about my little brother; I mean he's kinda...” Seeing Akira grimace was a new experience. One she both enjoyed yet sincerely hated. Perhaps this younger brother needed “correction”. Before she realized it Akira had already led her up to the front door and opened it.

 

The pitter patter of loud feet barreling down the stairs greeted them. The pair of them stared up, as a young boy with unruly brown hair stared down from the top. His mouth held ajar as he pointed, the evident shock displayed in just how wide his eyes were.

 

For several seconds he stood like so before launching the rest of the way down yelling. “Moooom! Akira-niichan brought home his wife!” Ryo's eyes shot wide open at this declaration in surprise. The hint of a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

Akira ran immediately after him yelling for him to stop spouting nonsense. Ryo could only stand in the door debating whether she liked this brat or not. On one hand he upset Akira, truly an unforgivable crime. On the other he saw them as a natural pair, that Ryo naturally could and would be his bride.

 

Weighing these things in her head she came to the tentative conclusion she liked this kid. Well as much as she liked any snot nosed brat. It didn't take long for the pair of boys exclaimed “ow!” to reach her ears as an older women dragged them back to the entryway.

 

A wry smile on her face she spoke. “That's no way to treat a guest Taro. And Akira I know there's difficulties... but Taro's your little brother. Be gentle with him, yes?” This was a rather big surprise. Akira being disciplined and red faced? This trip was full of pleasant mental images. “I'm so sorry about that dear!” It took her only a few seconds to arrive in front of Ryo. “You must be Ryo-chan. Akira talks about you so much.” Brown eyes twinkling with mirth as she smiled at Ryo after whispering the last half of the sentence.

 

It took Ryo a moment to process what to say and do. With a startled motion Ryo processed what had just been said. Blue eyes wide open at the realization that her would be mother in law -knew-. Bowing low and respectfully (also to hide her incredibly red face) she spoke back in turn. “Excuse my intrusion.”

 

“Oh come now! There's no need for such formality. I'm just so happy to see Akira bring one of his little... friends home.” Lub dub, Ryo felt her heart beating a bit harder at how this woman was seeing through her. Not even missing a beat she turned to Akira and spoke again. “Really how cruel of a boy are you to not bring her home sooner.” A playful smile spreading on her lips as both teens were browbeaten into embarrassed messes.

 

Ryo twiddled her fingers together nervously. She had expected a lot of things when coming to Akira's house. This had not been one of them. “C'mon Akiko... it's not like that...” Akira muttered, hand rubbing the back of his head while he looked away. Ryo didn't miss the hint of a blush.

 

Akiko tutted softly before looking at Taro. “Come on, you can come help me with dinner. Oh and Ryo dear, we would love it if you would stay for dinner. That is if your folks are alright with it.” The last bit was like an afterthought to which Ryo nodded vigorously.

 

“That would be lovely mam.” Lips twitching up to a grin as Akira finally started working properly and grabbed her right hand. Slowly leading her up the stairs. It was like a metaphor of how her heart was soaring in this moment.

 

Too bad it was somewhat spoiled by Taro's yell. “Nii-san don't forget to use a rubber!” Akiko's exclamation that he needed his mouth washed out doing little to assuage the mutual embarrassment.

 

So they climbed the rest of the stairs in silence. Ryo's heart bouncing higher up in her chest. Thundering like a runaway train about to fly off the tracks. “So uh... this is my room...” Akira seemed unsure of himself as he scratched his head. As if he had just remembered thanks to Taro that Ryo was a girl. A girl that he taking alone into his room. “I uh... shit that brat. I did mention he's a brat right? I'll make sure to teach him better later...” Ryo could see the way those tan cheeks blushed, the hint of embarrassment and maybe something more?

 

Humming to herself she strutted forward as if this was her room. Planting herself on his bed with confidence and a smile. “It's fine Akira, it's good that children are lively. After all someday you'll have a son like him I bet.” Right leg crossing over her left leg she stopped and thought before mumbling softly. “Besides it's not like I would reject you...”

 

Akira seemed to ease up, posture getting loose before flopping across the bed face up to Ryo's side. “Mmm... you're so smart... that makes a lot of sense...” Pausing for a moment he focused on Ryo, head dangerously close to her lap. “You're always explaining things so I can understand... but why me?” Brown eyes locked to Ryo's own blue eyes intensely.

 

Oh yes, that look. That damned soft sensual look he always gave Ryo without realizing it. “Mmm... who knows? Also you never mentioned a second brother. What is he like?” Pausing for a moment before smirking a little she leaned over Akira's body. “Is he just as cute as you?”

 

Akira seemed taken aback by this line of question. The way he sputtered and coughed in response. “Uh... well, people do tend to think we look alike. Though truthfully he's a lot bolder and just all around overwhelming I suspect.” Now this line had her little head spinning. Was it possible Akira was a twin? Granted it would be weird given he didn't outright say it.

 

Rolling off to the side Akira began to walk towards a set of speakers. Finger pressing a button and setting some music to play. “Is it okay if I put some instrumentals on?” Ryo merely nodded with a smile in response. After all music could help set a tone, and instrumentals tended to be highly emotional affairs.

 

Unfortunately her hopes were dashed when the horrible sound of polka roared loudly. She couldn't help but look at Akira slack-jawed as he seemed to bask in the music. What sort of man was she even in love with?!?! Bloody polka music! Internally she fumed but managed to re-school her appearance just in time for Akira to sit by her. She could see it in his posture, the way he tensed up, hands jittering slightly. Oh this could be something good, but on the other hand polka...

 

As if the universe was throwing her a bone there came a knock on the door. Taro sauntered in not a moment later, she didn't fail to notice how Akira's hand slid away. “Hey bro, mom says she needs your help to finish up setting the table. Apparently needs that big heavy dish from the top shelf.” Akira grimaced but then dashed out the room with a slightly red face.

 

Taro sighed walking over to the stereo and turning it off. “Sorry about that... nii is great and all, but not sure he knows anything about women... that and his music taste...” He punctuated his statement by gagging before hopping on the bed beside a curious Ryo.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments. She was a bit uncertain where this was going. “...um... since he blew it let me give you some information. Akira's never kissed a girl.” Saying that he dashed out of the room before bellowing up that supper was done. Ryo merely blinked owlishly before it dawned on her that the little boy -was- her ally.

 

In a haze she followed, her body operating on auto pilot. Doing the standard niceties, staying close to Akira. Normal Ryo things! Well normal for when she was around Akira. It was only when Miki returned home with an “Oh gosh I'm sorry I'm late. Practice ran long.” A cheeky smile on her face as she took the chair on the other side of Akira and poked him in the side. Ryo heard a whisper and then Akira was blushing.

 

She could feel her irritation spike as she tried to get through Mrs. Makimura's cooking without exploding in a show of violence. Such a display would have gutted her work so far.

 

Her inner rage was interrupted with Akira standing up and turning to her. “It's getting late Ryo-chan... let me take you home.” She had blinked in surprise but allowed it with a smile.

 

“It's been a pleasure to meet you all.” A small bow of respect while the family seemed to all smile knowingly at her. Was Akira the only one in this family that was dense? Akira had grabbed her left hand in his right tightly. Ryo wasn't sure when it had happened but she was on the back of his bike. Arms wrapped possessively about his waist. Uttering directions as needed.

 

When they arrived Akira had looked at the address. Then he had looked at his phones map and laughed. “Gosh Ryo, you always meet up with me but you live the opposite way!” She could see his pearly teeth with him smiling like that. “You're such a good friend.”

 

Arms wound around Ryo pulling her just shy of painfully against Akira's chest. Where her body was softer than it had been, his was so firm. She had wanted to try and say something smart. Instead she had just sort of blushed and stared as he rode off.

 

Ryo uttered a soft and sensual “...take me now...” before turning to go into her house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter let me know., If you didn't? Don't kick me please. I have weak shins.

**Author's Note:**

> Satan-chan will be updated semi regularly as I have inspiration. Likely nothing too interconnected.
> 
> Also a special thanks to my whiny beta reader Harloq.
> 
> EDIT: small changes to the first paragraph as well as some other error corrections.


End file.
